Thunder Prophecy part 2
Rainpaw,Sorrelpaw,and Cinderpaw have the Thunder in there eyes. 'Allenginces' Thunderclan leader:Ravenstar black tom with a white tip tail mate to Littlestripe father to Cinderpaw deputy:Brightleaf white she-cat with large ginger patches medicine cat:Wingflight white she-cat apprentice:Cinderpaw warriors(toms and she-cats without kits) Mousepelt brown she-cat with blue eyes apprentice:Rainpaw Thornwhiskers golden brown tom with round blue eyes apprentice:Sorrelpaw Goldenstripe golden she-cat apprentice:Bumblepaw Berrywhisker creamy brown tom apprentice:Bramblepaw Mosswhisker large white tom with large gray spots mate to Dapplepelt father to Sorrelpaw Stormsong gray she-cat mate to Raintail(dead) mother to Rainpaw Littlestripe small dark gray she-cat mate to Ravenstar mother to Cinderpaw Dapplepelt tortoiseshell she-cat mother to Sorrelpaw mate to Mosswhisker Queens none Apprentices Rainpaw dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Bramblepaw brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Sorrelpaw tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Bumblepaw large gray tom with black stripes Elders ''' '''Notail brown tom Losteye tortoiseshell she-cat that is blind Longwhisker black tom Chapter 1 Rainpaw smiled. She had been an apprentice for 2 moons and this was going to be her first gathering. In the two moons she had began a relationship with Bramblepaw a handsome brown tabby tom. He had called her cute many times and she would always say he was cute back. "Rainpaw?" Rainpaw snapped out of her daydream her mentor Mousepelt was looking at her. They where in the mossy hollow. "Are you okay Rainpaw?" asked Mousepelt "Im find." Rainpaw meowed "Well okay." Mousepelt meowed "Now lets work on doding." Rainpaw nodded. Then Mousepelt charged at her. This will be easy thought Rainpaw,and then she stepped aside. "Good job now lets do something a little harder." Mousepelt meowed and shook moss from her pelt. "Now dodge as soon as you can." "I know Mousepelt." meowed Rainpaw and licked one of her paws. Then Mousepelt charged at her. Rainpaw quickly got out of the way. "Didnt know I was coming did you?" meowed Mousepelt amusment gleamed in her eyes. Rainpaw shooke her head "I sure didnt!" "Well you did good lets go again." ''' '''They practice dodging until Mousepelt meowed "Thats enought lets hunt." "Okay." meowed Rainpaw happily She loved to hunt. Mousepelt and Rainpaw went back to camp. Rainpaw had caught two blackbirds and a mouse. Mousepelt had a rabbit and two voles. "Now take the fresh-kill to the elders." meowed Mousepelt after she dropped her fresh-kill in the pile. Rainpaw nodded and headed over to the elders. Bramblepaw was changing there moss. "Hi Bramblepaw." meowed Rainpaw after she gave the elders the fresh-kill. Bramblepaw was done changing the moss. He meowed "Want to get something to eat before the gathering?" "Sure." meowed Rainpaw happiley. ' '''Rainpaw grabbed a mouse her favorate prey. Bramblepaw got a magpie. They sat down outside the apprentice den. Bramblepaw whispered into Rainpaw's ear "I love you Rainpaw." ' '''Chapter 2 "I love you too Bramblepaw." Rainpaw whispered into his ear happily. "Then when where warriors we can be mates." Bramblepaw whispered into her ear. "I would love too." she whispered. And they ate there prey. Rainpaw and Bramblepaw made there way across the tree bridge to the island for the gathering. When they got there they sat together under a bush where other apprentices where. This was Bramblepaw's second gathering. ''' '''Sorrelpaw sat next to Rainpaw. "This is so exciting!" Sorrelpaw meowed "I agree." meowed Rainpaw "I love gatherings." Bramblepaw meowed A windclan apprentice came over. "Hi my name is Harepaw." he meowed he had a brown pelt with a long tail. "Hi im Sorrelpaw." "And I am Rainpaw." "Im Bramblepaw." A yowl came from the tree it was Toadstar the Shadowclan leader "I have decided the forest will belong to Shadowclan!" 'To be continnued. Look for part 3 18:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) '